Conventionally, there is an air-conditioner for a railroad vehicle mounted on a vehicle such as a railway. With such an air-conditioner for a railroad vehicle, maintenance works such as investigation, inspection, repair, cleaning, and maintenance are usually performed on a regular basis in order to make the environment in the vehicle comfortable. However, the most suitable maintenance date varies in accordance with use conditions of the air-conditioner for a railroad vehicle. Variations in the temperature in the vehicle sometimes occur even in the case of a single coach train due to performance decline. At present, workers such as maintenance personnel and crew check temperature conditions of each vehicle using a monitor in an operators room to notice a maintenance division of abnormal temperature in the vehicle, if any, and perform maintenance work.
There may be a difference between an actual temperature in the vehicle and a temperature checked by workers using the monitor because of a passenger boarding rate and an outdoor air temperature. Therefore, it is not possible to appropriately judge whether maintenance work is necessary with the temperature as it is. In order to appropriately judge the necessity of maintenance work, maintenance personnel has to uncover the air-conditioner for the railroad vehicle to perform visual inspection on each component (a compressor, condenser, evaporator, and the like) therein. Accordingly, much time is needed to judge the necessity of maintenance work. Thereby, labor and cost increased of maintenance personnel needed for the maintenance work.
Therefore, “a vehicle air-conditioning management system is proposed having a refrigerant cycle constituted by serially connecting a compressor, a condenser, pressure reduction means, and an evaporator by refrigerant piping. With the vehicle air-conditioning management system, a controller is provided that controls the compressor according to predetermined conditions. A standard operation pattern is preset that shows an appropriate operating condition of the compressor in the controller. An actual operation pattern obtained by actually operating the compressor and the standard operation pattern are compared. Base on the comparison results, stain and degradation are judged in components constituting the refrigeration cycle.” (For example, refer to Patent Document 1) The present vehicle air-conditioning management system enables early judgment on the necessity of maintenance work.
“A vehicle air-conditioning management system having a vehicle air-conditioning controller which is installed in a train vehicle to transmit data having operation information of an air-conditioner mounted on the vehicle and position information of the vehicle on a regular basis and a management computer which stores and processes the data transmitted from the vehicle air-conditioning controller” is proposed. (For example, refer to Patent Document 2) The vehicle air-conditioning management system transmits data including any of outdoor heat exchanger images, indoor heat exchanger images, and filter images of vehicle air-conditioning or electrical current values of a blower to a management computer on a regular basis. Thereby, maintenance time can be identified by analyzing the image by a management computer.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-083872 (page 5, FIG. 2, etc.)    Patent Document 2 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-291899 (page 5, FIG. 7, etc.)